1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an emergency call apparatus and method of a mobile communication terminal, and more particularly to an emergency call apparatus and method for utilizing a smart phone.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to use an emergency call function in a mobile communication terminal having a telephone function, a user must push a soft key or input an emergency call number such as 112, 911, or 999 in a state in which a telephone unit is powered on.
However, typically, a smart phone includes a telephone unit and a personal data assistant (hereinafter referred to as a PDA) unit. When only a PDA function is used, the smart phone is used in a state in which the telephone unit is powered off. Accordingly, when a situation requiring an emergency call occurs while only the PDA function is being used, the user must turn on the power of the telephone unit by means of the PDA unit and must try to initiate an emergency call in a manner similar to when using a general telephone.